


Curls

by hyarleyquinn, SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All The Love, Domestic Fluff, Eskimo Kisses, F/F, Hugs, Kisses, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, They are married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its adorable guys, lena has a secret, lots of love, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Kara stops by to see Lena between Supergirl jobs and Lena takes the chance to have a little fun.





	1. Curls

It had been a busy day for Supergirl, three cars stolen, a kitten in a tree, two shoplifting incidents, and of course a small fire near the docs. So yes a very busy day for Supergirl and while Kara loved being the hero and helping the city down time was nice too. She had time between flying to the DEO and when she had to be to CatCo. to get her new assignment so she decided to spend those few moments at L-Corp where Lena was for the day so Sam could go with Ruby to an out of city soccer match.

Kara smiled as she landed lightly on the balcony of her wife’s building and found the ravenette sitting behind her desk listening to a pair of men in suits try to convince her to sell the scrapped idea for the alien detection device. Kara shook her head at that, honestly it had been three years since Lena created the thing and when she learned Kara’s secret of being Supergirl (more like revealed she’d known all along) she threw the device in a vault and left it to collect dust. As she looked away from the back of Lena’s head and to the men in suits she noticed them looking at her with slack jaws making her smile a little, the sound of Lena’s chuckle under her breath didn’t hurt either, before she waved.

“M-Mrs. Luthor-“

“Mrs. Danvers-Luthor if you must use that name Mr. Cooke.”

The man blinked before seeming to gather his thoughts.

“Right, of course. Mrs. Danvers it seems that Supergirl has decided to pay you a visit.”

Lena smiled a little and hummed leaning back in her chair.

“Well then gentlemen if we are finished here I wouldn’t want to keep the city’s hero waiting.”

Kara laughed a little as both men nodded and quickly left the office whispering like school children about an affair of some sort, the kind of whisper that made Kara wish she could reveal her real identity to the people of National City. Shaking off the thought Kara opened the door and stepped into Lena’s office smiling when her wife stood, arms crossed over her chest, smiling with red painted lips.

“You know I can intimidate the clients that annoy me on my own right?”

Kara rolled her eyes stepping closer to her wife with a mischievous smile.

“Oh I know you can but it’s funny to watch their jaws drop when I land out there just smiling and waving, I know you think it’s funny too with that little chuckle every time.”

Lena rolled her eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Supergirl.”

The blonde chuckled before wrapping her wife in a hug lifting them off the floor enough to spin a few times finally making Lena laugh, at least until Kara kissed her making Lena hum happily and kiss back. Once firmly back on the floor Lena broke the kiss happy to just look into Kara’s eyes before something caught her attention. Kara watched as Lena leaned up and took a few strands of her bangs between her fingers her brows furrowing as she looked at the shorter golden locks.

“What happened here? These were not like this when you got up today.”

Kara followed her wife’s eyes and chuckled a little.

“Yeeeeah that happened today while I was handling the fire at the docs, got a little too close to a hot beam and kinda singed them off.”

Lena only smiled before wetting her finger and proceeding to curl the short strands around her digit making Kara furrow her brows.

“What are you doing Lee?”

The ravenette smiled.

“I want to see something just hold still for a minute love.”

Kara smiled but held still watching as Lena slowly pulled her finger away leaving the cluster of hair in a messy curl earning a wide smile from the CEO.

“There now you look like a real Super, silly cowlick and all.”

Kara looked at the makeshift curl before she burst out laughing, Lena joining in only moments later. Kara held her sides with one arm wiping her eyes with her free hand.

“I can’t believe he used to do that! I swear my cousin is such a dork.”

Lena smiled wiping away her own tears from laughing.

“I won’t disagree with that but it must run in the family.”

Kara chuckled again before she registered what her wife had said.

“Hey!!”

Lena laughed again as Kara pouted. Lena cupped her cheeks and pulled the blonde down kissing her softly making Kara smile and return the kiss. After a moment Lena broke the kiss resting her forehead against the blonde’s.

“I was only playing love.”

Kara brushed their noses together smiling brightly.

“I know you were but to be fair I am a bit of a dork.”

Lena smiled happily as Kara held her close.

“True but you’re my dork and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Kara chuckled before stealing another kiss making Lena return it happily. As they kissed the world began to slip away until Kara’s phone began ringing making the blonde groan and break the kiss. Lena pulled back enough to meet her wife’s eyes.

“Is that the DEO phone?”

The blonde nodded with a heavy sigh.

“Yeah **again**.”

Lena smiled pecking her wife’s lips a final time.

“Go on, go save the city Supergirl I’ll see you at home.”

Kara smiled stealing one last kiss.

“Okay I’ll see you when I get home. Love you.”

Lena nodded walking the blonde to the balcony.

“I love you too, be safe and make sure you come home in one piece.”

Kara nodded giving Lena a nod before flying off. Lena crossed her arms over her chest watching her wife fly off into the sky a smile on her lips before going back into her office and sitting in her chair placing a hand on her lower belly.

“We’ll tell her tonight little one.”


	2. Baby Curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since so many of you asked to see Kara’s reaction to the ending of the first chapter so here you guys and gals go!

It was well past sunset when Kara stumbled into the penthouse, psychically she could still probably demolish a small alien army but mentally she barely had the energy to drop her things and kick off her shoes before heading for the bedroom wanting nothing more than to collapse into bed and sleep. She wasn’t sure what made her notice it but when she left the master ensuite to faceplant in bed she realized there had been no greeting from Lena like normal. Grumbling a little the blonde left the bedroom and began searching the apartment for any sign of her wife but found none apart from her heels by her door.

“Lee? This isn’t funny where are you?”

After a moment of no answer worry began to set in making Kara close her eyes and quickly tune into her wife’s heartbeat. When she located it her own heartbeat slowed and worry left her body as she headed for the balcony sliding open the door. There she found Lena reclined on one of the two deck couches sound asleep with her hair loose around her shoulders and her pale skin littered with goosebumps from the evening chill. Kara smiled and shook her head as she carefully scooped her wife up kissing her head.

“You silly woman, you’ll catch a cold sleeping out here like this. Come on let’s go to bed.”

The only response the blonde got was a indecipherable mumble from the ravenette as she wrapped her arms around her neck falling back asleep. Kara smiled carrying her back to the bedroom before settling them both into bed holding her wife close kissing her head.

“Night Lee, I love you.”

Lena smiled in her sleep snuggling closer to her wife letting out a content sigh as she slipped farther into sleep lulled by Kara’s heart and breathing.

Lena woke in the morning to an empty bed making her sigh as she stretched out. Looking down at herself she smiled lightly walking her fingertips over her still flat stomach.

“This time we will tell her, no making me sleep this time.”

Smiling to herself Lena moved to get out of bed but her progress was hurried along by her stomach flip flopping making her run into the ensuite just in time for her stomach to be emptied. Kara walked into the apartment softly closing the door with her foot hoping to avoid waking her wife but as she kicked off her shoes the sound of Lena gagging and heaving caught her attention making her hurriedly set the coffee and tea on the counter along with the paper bag of donuts then superspeeding to the bathroom.

“Lee? Are you feeling okay?”

Lena glanced over her shoulder but groaned as her stomach flipped again making her heave into the bowl again only slightly aware of her wife holding her hair out of the way and rubbing her back. After a few minutes the spell passed leaving Lena leaning against Kara’s chest working on catching her breath. Kara gently ran her fingers through her hair.

“Want to rinse your mouth?”

Lena nodded sitting up so the blonde could get to her feet and start filling the toothbrush cup with water.

“I hope you’re okay, I know you don’t get sick often but that flu is going around so strong this year I worry I’m going to get it, maybe you should take the day off and just hang here and-“

“Kara you’re rambling.”

The blonde blushed as she turned off the water.

“Sorry I’m just worried.”

Lena smiled softly leaning against the jet tub.

“It’s alright love but I wouldn’t worry if I were you, this will pass in a couple weeks or so.”

Kara’s brows knitted together as she looked at her wife.

“Flu doesn’t last that long Lee, at least as far as I know it doesn’t.”

Lena chuckled shaking her head.

“No it doesn’t but morning sickness does.”

Karas brows furrowed as she looked at her wife for a long moment before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped making Lena smile a bit and nod recognizing the realization in Kara’s face. Suddenly with a cracking sound Lena found the floor wet with water as Kara broke the cup in her hand before she was being bombarded by kisses making her yelp surprised before laughing.

“Kara stop! It tickles!”

Kara smiled pausing in her attack to cup Lena’s cheeks placing a final kiss to her lips then resting their foreheads together.

“I love you. I love you so much it hurts.”

Lena smiled wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck nuzzling their noses together.

“I love you too _Zhao_.”

Kara’s smile grew as she shifted and pulled Lena into her lap holding her close with one hand softly resting on her stomach.

“How long have you known?”

Lena smiled placing a hand over Kara’s.

“Not very long, about three days. The little one has been growing like a weed it seems, I suspect Kryptonians have an accelerated growth curve?”

Kara smile softly with a nod.

“Sort of, the birthing matrix would accelerate the gestation by about a month which on krypton was about half the gestational period. Our little bean still has some time in there.”

Lena smiled resting her head on Kara’s shoulder letting out a content sigh as Kara rubbed her stomach.

“Good I don’t feel like going through a whole pregnancy in a couple short months.”

Kara chuckled kissing her head.

“Lee?”

Lena hummed feeling sleep tug at her eyelids again.

“I love you.”

Lena smiled.

“I love you too Kar.”

The blonde smiled feeling her wife slip off to sleep. She stilled her hand but rubbed her thumb over the spot where a baby bump would soon start to grow.

“I love you too little one.”


End file.
